<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boiling Point by VSOPale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223892">Boiling Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale'>VSOPale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hate Sex, My First Smut, No Romance, Smut, They really hate each other, just hate sex, no real plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t going to let her have the last laugh, how dare she humiliate him in front of the whole fleet like that, saying his name like that, what would the others think of him and his authority. No, Armitage Hux was not going to let Liha Ren get away with this, not again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/OC, Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a “deleted scene” from a Fic I’m writing yet it is very good in my opinion and I wanted to share it with the world.</p><p>Liha Ren can be considered Kylo’s female version but in reality she’s the dark side version of Thalia Kenobi (more about that on another time)</p><p>Hopefully y’all enjoy it as much as I did writing these two ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you speak with Leader Snoke" Hux asked as she immediately entered the breach "yes I did... he wants you to prepare base, once base is ready I'll personally give you the map" she could feel the scold of the man beside her, sending daggers at her.</p><p>“Need I remind you that we need that map immediately if we want to act fast" Hux spoke lowly, with Liha granting him the same scold, much more bitter than his.</p><p>“you don't command me, Armitage..." she said, dangerously low, he hated when she used his name like that, specially in front of everyone else, it was disrespectful and he knew she did it on purpose just to get back at him.</p><p>“As a matter of fact I could simply break this map just to make you look incompetent so do not... test my patience with your condescending tone... hmm?"</p><p>There was a tense atmosphere between them, no one dare interrupt them or intervene, usually that ends bad for anyone who dares to do that.</p><p>“We need that map..." Hux repeated, none of them backing down from the position they where in "in do time..." she repeated "for now I'll head to my quarters... I'll leave preparations to you" she said, with that leaving Hux on his own, watching her leave as she had promised.</p><p>He wasn’t going to let her have the last laugh, how dare she humiliate him in front of the whole fleet like that, saying his name like, what would the others think of him and his authority. No, Armitage Hux was not going to let Liha Ren get away with this, not again. </p><p>Once she had reached her quarters the first thing Liha took off was her hood, which was for keeping her warm most of all. There was a knock on her door and she had no reason to not let anyone who was on the other side in, except when she realized who it was “I thought I told you to get everything ready, that we where going to base, what are you doing here, Armitage?” She said it again, said his name like that again, her disrespectful behavior saw no end.</p><p>“How fucking dare you”</p><p>His exclamation caught her off guard, she had never heard him cuss before “excuse me?” She asked in disbelief “you heard me...” he said lower as he had that hooded and dark look in his eyes as he stared at her “how fucking dare you use my name like that” his little outburst made Liha crack, laughing as she shook her head “oh come on, I can call you whatever I want, is that not your name? Please” she said as she proceeded to take off her scarf, soon enough revealing her milky neck. </p><p>“You need to show some respect to me, Liha, specially in front of everyone else, if they see you disrespecting me like that they won’t take me seriously... and I am the general of the First Order!” Hux shout almost made her eardrums quake.</p><p>She definitely rolled her eyes at him now “ugh you are so dramatic...” she whispered to herself “listen if you want people to respect you they will, It has nothing to do with me or your little temper tantrums...”</p><p>She was walking closer to him, eyes locked with his while she did so “if you don’t mind I’ll like to be left alone so I can rest... so get the fuck out of my quarters” she was the one snapping now, not afraid of him obviously.</p><p>She was not afraid of him, how dare she, to see him as less than her, he hated her so much.</p><p>“Get out!” She shouted now, pushing him, what she wasn’t expecting was for him to take her by her wrist and twirl her around, pinning her against a wall “Armitage”<br/>
She said in a panic, mostly because he caught her off guard. Her face against the cold metal that where the walls of her quarters.</p><p>“I’m getting really frustrated with your attitude...” he was speaking way too close to her ear and that wasn’t all because his body was pressed against hers and she could feel how his body really felt about her.</p><p>“You think because you have powers you are better than me... I should teach you a lesson...” he pressed his body even more against hers, something about this, him pinning her against a wall and his body so pressed against her that she could feel his erection was clouding her judgement.</p><p>She chuckled softly, he was confused by her laughter “stop laughing...” he growled lowly “I can’t when you are grinding your cock against my ass, Armie” Liha said as she felt him immediately let go of her, looking down at himself “...shut up” he mumbled and was he blushing? Oh she’s going to enjoy this.</p><p>“You aren’t frustrated because of my attitude... I think my attitude turns you on...” she said, stalking him like a predatory beast “what? No... shut up-” “oh I want you to make me” she said immediately and he felt his cock twitch at that attitude of hers, making him remember all those times they would bicker or shout at each other and how those nights he ended up touching himself because of it, how many times he would moan her name to the air of his empty room because her defiance always made him want to shut her up. She caught him “fuck...” the general mumbled to himself. </p><p>She began to slowly pulled her tunic apart, slowly revealing her body to him, he couldn’t get his eyes off of her, his breathing halted as he needed some friction, any kind because he felt that hot and bothered by her. His hand found the bulge in his pants as he began to touch himself, his eyes dark and lustful looking at her.</p><p>This fire she was feeling right now she hadn’t felt before, this need and for him? Never, it felt so brand new and it wasn’t making her think straight.</p><p>Once she was naked she had her whole sculpted body for him to see, and now it was him the one getting closer.</p><p>“We can’t tell this to anyone...” he said softly, his voice husky with need “don’t worry... I’m not going to tell anyone... Armitage” that made him cuss underneath his breath before he cupped the back of her neck, pulling her into a hungry dominant kiss, a kiss that made her tug at his clothes.</p><p>It wasn’t romantic, it was lustful, like two overly frustrated people unleashing what they have been keeping back, her strength had her soon taking his coat off, which he happily help off before he scooped her up by the back of her thighs, clashing them both on her bed.</p><p>“Fuck” she moaned when he wasted no time to grind his hips against her core, his lips now on her neck while he was ravishing her skin with love bites, he knew no one would see them considering she wears clothes that make sure she’s completely covered.</p><p>His hands wondered through her body before grabbing her hands and pinning them side by side her head while those fiery eyes looked at her “How long” he asked and his question confused her.</p><p>“How long what exactly?” She was out of breath and so was he, mostly from how aroused they both where for each other.</p><p>“How long have you wanted this?...”</p><p>He was making it hard to talk with his hips still grinding his erection against her, she hasn’t thought of him that way before, but something tonight just called her to want this.</p><p>“I never wanted this before... I guess today was a really bad day and I needed to relax and was tired of using my hand” that admission of touching herself when no one was looking made the general grunt lowly, imagining such a filthy scenario only made him harder.</p><p>The general let go of her hands, desperately freeing himself from the restraints that where his pants, his trousers, soon enough his shoes where off and his pants where pulled down, freeing his erected cock to full view. If she was honest the first thing she noticed was how pale his body hair was, and then everything else.</p><p>He hocked her legs over his shoulders, both of them looking at each other while the general pushed his cock inside her, making her back arch as she cried out, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure and somehow she loved the sensation.</p><p>General Hux began with relentless thrusts, fucking her just as he needed, as they both needed, his body slapping against her skin and the moans she was making her do, along his own animalistic grunts, was what was filling the void that was her quarters.</p><p>“Armitage” oh how many times has he imagined her moaning his name like that, in the middle of the night just imagining that voice of hers calling for him, this, actually seeing her, hearing her, was 10 times better.</p><p>“Fuck...” his grunting voice sent shivers down her body, the way he was almost as red as his hair, his muscles contracting with each movement he did, the way he bit his lip, everything was making her quiver even more, moan even more, never did she imagined herself in this scenario but he was starting to like it a lot more than she should.</p><p>She wasn’t a women to be held back, she was the leader of the Knights of Ren after all. She released her legs from his shoulders before she turned the tables, with her now on top of him and her hand around his throat “I can see your mind...” she whispered and that made him flush even more “Liha...” he moaned quietly, but it was too late.</p><p>“You have wanted this, didn’t you General? Me, moaning your name as you fuck me” her hips moving relentlessly on him, making his vision almost foggy “Me riding your cock and screaming your name... what a filthy mind you have, General Armitage Hux...” he took her behavior as a challenge, he always did, that superiority she had over him, he wanted to teach her a lesson. He flipped them again, and now he was the one with his hand around her neck, fucking her hard. Her moans louder now that he was relentlessly pounding on her.</p><p>“You think you are stronger than me, you make me feel inferior to you... I wanted to fuck you the moment you raise your voice at me...” his words coming out through hard breathing, the veins in his body reacting to his anger.</p><p>“Now look at you...” he said incredibly low “Underneath me... rattled... ravished... moaning my name... a complete mess all because of me... you say you had never wanted this before but you’re a filthy liar and I’m gonna to fuck the truth out of you...”</p><p>His thrusts never faltered, never stopped, and her voice was becoming horse the longer he made her scream, it felt so good to be dominated, to be controlled, and he was doing all of this for her. He crushed his body against hers, his hips still going, grinding hard against her clit while his teeth nip on her neck.</p><p>“Fuck I’m gonna cum...” she whimpered desperately and she wasn’t kidding, soon enough she was crying out his name, squirting around his cock while he grunted against her skin, cumming inside her almost at the same time as she had.</p><p>She pushed him away after they had ride off their climaxes, making the general roll to his back as they both where breathing hard, catching up on their breath best they could.</p><p>“We can’t do this again...” the general said while looking at the ceiling, his words made her chuckle “who said I wanted to do it again?” She asked and that made him laugh “Then it’s settled...” he responded, looking at her. She looked at him and nodded positively “it’s settled” she finalized.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>